Mommy Benson
by waterlooroad-jessica-SVU
Summary: The life of Olivia Benson and her new foster son Noah. How their daily life will be affected and the return of a familiar face to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: So originally i posted this as a one shot on my other fic but ive decided to use it as a base of a new fic. Enjoy.

Settling in her armchair with her new foster son, Olivia Benson smiled happily at the new adventure she was about to embark upon so suddenly. After the judge had asked her if she would be willing to foster the young baby boy, she didnt hesitate to decline the request and accepted immediately.

Heading back to her apartment she had borrowed a car seat and basinette from Children's services until she could go to the store the next day.

Watching Noah stare at her contentedly, she kissed his hand as it reached up to her facr.

"Hi baby boy; you're finally gonna have a proper home. I'm going to make sure of it, I promise" she whispered, stroking his cheek with a finger. "You deserve better than you've had, we both do; I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I can keep you"

As she went to settle him in the basinette so she could make herself a drink and a bottle for Noah, there was a knock on the door; carefully, she lifted her son onto her hip and opened the door to find Brian standing there, his appearance dishevelled.

"Bri..." she whispered.

"Hi Liv"

They stared at each other until Noah made a noise and broken them from their silence.

"Do you wanna come in?" She offered, moving to the side to let him.

"If you're busy, I can come back"

"Please Bri..."

He nodded and entered, closing the door behind him and following her to the kitchenette, watching as she made a bottle up one handed.

"Whose the little guy?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Noah" she answered, stating the obvious.

"The name you always wanted to call your son if you ever had a child" he remembered, recalling a conversation they had once had.

"Yeah" she whispered." I was asked by the Judge if I would consider fostering him and getting him out of the system"

"That's great Liv"

"Is it?" She asked, leaning against the counter as she fed Noah.

"Of course."

"Not what you said before when I asked you about the possibility of looking after him"

"I was stupid; I miss you Liv, I miss us"

"So you say" she replied, looking at her baby boy.

"I do...I wanna do this with you; I dont want you having to do this alone"

"Bri...I needed you" she said, her voice trembling as she looked at him. "Lewis...he almost...he tried to rape me; and I needed you to hold me and tell me it would be alright"

"It will be; I'm not going anyway, not if you'll take me back"

She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears before she nodded and cried against him, allowing all the emotions of the last few weeks to come out and disappear.

"I've got you." He whispered, stroking her hair as she leant into his embrace. "Both of you"

She sighed and looked at Noah; only a few months ago, Brian didnt want a family but now...he couldnt want anything more.

After settling Noah into the basinette at the side of the bed, Brian took Olivia in his arms as they laid in the bed and kissed her hair; for the first time in months, the only reason Olivia awoke during the night was to see to her son and not because of nightmares or missing Brian.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note : so its been a crappy day. Weve just had our cat of almost 15 years put to sleep and we are all missing her already.

I only got 1 review on this for the first chapter so if people arent interested please let me know and I wont carry on. I do have ideas for this and will update regularly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

"Liv...Liv wake up" Brian said, gently waking her two hours later.

"Bri..."

"Noah needs you."

That was it he needed to stay before she leapt out of the bed and to her son's side; she lifted her baby boy into her arms and rubbed his back as she walked around the room.

"Mommy has you Noah; it's okay, sssh"

When his cries had slowed, she tried to settle him down again but he started crying again so she carried on pacing the room; she bounced him gently and kissed his hair.

"Are you not tired Noah? Shall we see if you want some milk?" She asked as she went into the kitchenette whilst Brian went back to sleep.

When he didnt want the milk either, she sat on the sofa, a blanket over them as she switched the tv on for a bit of background noise; eventually, the young baby and its mother both drifted back off until Noah awoke again early the next morning. Groaning, Olivia looked at him and stroked his hair; getting to her feet, she went onto the kitchenette where she found Brian warming the baby food. She smiled and sat Noah on her lap as she fed him; as Brian put a mug of coffee onto the table, he kissed her head and made a start on some pancakes for them.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked as he cooked.

"Shopping; I need to get a crib and clothes and toys and a high chair and god knows what else" she answered.

"How about we have breakfast and get ready, make a day of it and I'll set the furniture up when we get back?"

"Fin said he'd help with that"

"Even better; we setting him up in the spare room?" He asked, setting the pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, he needs his own room and there's not enough in ours for the crib as well as everything else."

"Okay; I'm sorry I let us break up"

"Me too Bri" she smiled, looking up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

After the morning full of shopping in several stores to obtain everything they needed, they were back at the apartment with Fin; whilst he and Brian got all the furniture set up in the spare room, Olivia fed Noah before settling him in the basinette and sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard as she sorted through all the clothes and items they had purchased. When Brian went and found her two hours later, she was curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly with all the clothes surrounding her; carefully moving everything, he pulled the blanket over her, kissed her forehead and left the room.

As Brian shut the door behind Fin several hours later, he turned round to see Olivia standing there, holding Noah; her hair was all out of place and sleep laced her eyes but she was still the most beautiful thing on the planet according to Brian.

"Hey sleeping beauty; feeling better?"

"Just tired; has Fin gone?" She asked, starting some food for them and Noah as her son sat in the high chair, playing with his toys.

"Yeah, everything is done and I've put all his clothes on a quick wash; you are gonna go and play with Noah while I do dinner"

"No, a relationship is about two people sharing the work, not me resting all day and letting you do it all" she protested.

"I'm offering; if I hadnt have reacted the way I did then maybe we would've still been together and who knows what might've happened"

"It wasnt just your fault Bri" she said, standing in his embrace. "I drifted away from you after Lewis; you wanted me to talk and I felt like I couldnt and then you got the job with IAB and I couldnt talk to you about my day anymore"

"I told Tucker to stick his job; I'd rather have no job than one that came between us again. We'll find a way to cope until something else comes up and I can look after Noah when you go back to work"

"I've arranged a month off"

"You deserve it"

"So does Noah; the judge trusted me enough to even suggest me fostering him and I dont...cant lose him as well. I told Noah I would do anything and everything to make sure he has a forever home with me; and if that means giving up my job later on...then I'll do it"

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"I..we could've had all this months ago if neither one of us were so career focused"

"You've not got long left until you've done your 20"

"I know..." she said, leaning into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

A month later and it was crunch time for Olivia; it was her first day back at work and she knew it wouldn't be easy to leave her baby boy. At 9 months old, he recognised when she had entered a room and would give her a huge toothy grin or his cries would quieten down when she picked him up; she awoke on the Monday morning to her son's babbling over the monitor before they turned into cries. She happily climbed out of the bed and went into the nursery; picking him up, she sat on the rocking chair and held him close, just like she had done when Children's services handed him over to her.

"Hi baby boy; mommy's going back to work today so you get to spend time with daddy. He's gonna take you to the park to see the ducks and then I'm going to come home and play with you. Mommy is gonna miss you alot; I wish I didnt have to go but if I didnt have my job, I wouldnt have you."

"Liv..." Brian said from the doorway, handing her the bottle milk.

"Thanks" she said, taking it off him and feeding Noah.

"You all set for today?"

"No...but I have to go, no matter how much I wish I could spend the day with my boys"

"How about you text us when you are ready for lunch and we'll meet you? A cuddle from Noah will help"

"Sounds perfect" she said as her phone rang. "I should get that...can you...?"

He took Noah off her so she could go and retrieve her phone.

"Benson...yeah Fin...okay...see you in ten"

Hanging up, she quickly got dressed and pulled on her gun and belt; pulling on her jacket, she happily took the travel cup of coffee off Brian.

"I wish I had more time..."

"Maybe it'll be an easy case"

"I can hope; mommy loves you Noah and she'll see you soon"

She gave both Noah and Brian a kiss before grabbing her bag and leaving; by the time she dragged her tired body through the door late that evening, her heart melted at the sight of Brian sleeping in the rocking chair, a content and sleeping Noah in his arms. Carefully lying her son in the crib, she kissed his hair and pulled the blanket over him before waking Brian enough so he could sleep in their bed rather than in the chair; climbing into the bed, she settle dher head on Brian's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"We missed you today" he murmured.

"Me too...so much" she replied, sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

The next morning, Olivia awoke to Noah's screams; she quickly entered the nursery and as she picked him up, she noticed his fever and sniffly nose.

"Is my baby boy feeling poorly?" She whispered as she took his temperature and gave him some children's motrin. "Mommy has you Noah"

Sitting on the sofa, she pulled the blanket over them and rubbed his back, trying to ease his cries.

"It's okay Noah; I know you're feeling lousy but mommy will look after you."

"Liv, what's wrong?" Brian asked as he sat next to her.

"He has a fever and a cold...maybe a bug too"

"Dont worry, I'll look after him today."

"No...they can manage without me; we wrapped the case up last night."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to be here with him" she said, glancing up at him before looking back at Noah.

"Okay; do you want a coffee?"

"I'm gonna call in and try and get him settled for a bit in the basinette and get some more sleep."

"I'll call in for you"

"Thanks"

Grabbing the bottle of milk, she headed into the bedroom and managed to get Noah to have a little milk before settling him in the basinette on the bed next to her before holding his hand and drifting off; she managed to get another hour before he started screaming again. Noticing his fever was worse, she instantly knew something wasnt right and called the doctor's office; three hours later, they returned to the apartment with some medicine for his ear infection and told to keep giving him fluids and the children's motrin.

After giving him the medicine, she sat on the sofa and held him close, needing to comfort him and let him know she was there.

"Mommy's got you Noah; you'll feel better soon and back to your cheeky self. Here's Mr Monkey" she said, handing his the purple stuffed monkey she had brought him whilst he had been in the care of children's services.

When Brian sat next to her and put the mugs of coffee on the coffee table, she leant into him and quickly drifted off as did Noah.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

When Olivia awoke to Noah screaming again two hours later, her head was pounding, her nose was blocked and a cough had appeared; she groaned and held Noah close, trying to soothe him.

"Mommy's here Noah" she whispered, grimacing at her increasing headache.

"Liv, I've got him; go and get some Tenylol"

"Eh?"

"For you; you dont look too good"

"I'm fine" she answered, standing up and pacing the room with Noah, rubbing his back. "Come on Noah, go to sleep for mommy"

As his cries continued, Olivia bit back her tears and comtinued pacing the room; she tried him with the bottle but he wasnt hungry so she tried distracting him with his stuffed bear and rattle but that didnt work either.

"Do you want to go for a walk Noah?"

"Liv, let me take him; you're exhausted as it is and I dont want you making yourself even worse" Brian suggested as he stood in front of her.

"I'm fine Brian" she argued.

"At least take some Tenylol before we go out?"

"Fine" she sighed.

As Brian settled Noah into his pushchair, she quickly took the tablets and got his bag together before grabbing her phone and jacket; they walked along the block until they reached the park where they walked around until Noah had gone back to sleep, allowing them to sit on a bench with a cup of coffee each from the vendor.

"He'll be fine in a few days Liv"

"I know; I just dont like seeing him like this. I want me happy baby boy back"

"Liv, it's just a bug and infection; you're doing everything you can"

"I know" she whispered, leaning into him as they looked at Noah.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors Note: btw I havent seen season 15 yet so I cant remember if Cragen had already left who she rescued Noah so for this story he had.

When they got back to the flat, Olivia carefully settled Noah into his crib before lying on her bed, the lights off and the blinds closed; Brian came in and sighed, stroking her hair back as he lay next to her.

"Try and get some sleep Liv, you need it"

"Bri..."

"Yeah?"

"Love you" she whispered as she drifted off.

"I live you too Liv" he whispered back as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

They both managed to get some more sleep for another couple of hours until Noah awoke again, this time his cries not as intense as previously; seeing Olivia was still half asleep, Brian fed him before sitting in the lounge area and playing with him to distract him from his ear pain.

"Ma" Noah stuttered, surprising Brian and Olivia who was stood in the doorway.

"Hey baby boy" she said softly as she sat next to him.

"Ma" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm your mommy" she said as she sat him on her lap and kissed his forehead.

"You had a call earlier" Brian said.

"Who from?"

"Cragen; he and his girlfriend are back from their cruise and wanna take you to dinner tonight"

"What about you?"

"Me too but...I didnt know if he knew about Noah"

"He'll find out tonight wont he?"

"Are you sure?"

"Brian, we're a family arent we?"

"Of course"

"Then we'll tell him together; he'll love him. Ilene too"

"We better get ready then; he's made reservations for 6"

"Okay; come on Noah. We have to make you look nice for grandpa"

Two hours later, they entered the restaurant with Noah sat on Olivia's hip; she smiled as she spotte Cragen at a table and asked a waiter to bring her a highchair as she made her way over.

"Olivia...you look great" Cragen said, hugging her. "And who is this little guy?"

"This...is Noah" she said proudly.

"He's beautiful Liv; looks so much like you" he said as they sat down, Noah in his highchair, occupied with his monkey.

"We think so; how was your cruise?"

"Perfect; you look happy?" He remarked as the waiter brought over the drinks and menus.

"I am"

"And tired?"

"Been a long 24 hours; Noah's got an ear infection and I wasnt feeling too good either"

"We could've postponed tonight"

"We're fine, aren't we baby boy?" She asked Noah.

"Ma" he replied happily.

"How old is he?" Ilene asked.

"Nine months; we've been fostering him for just over a month. It's a long story"

As the meal progressed, they caught up on everything that had happened...well almost; she didnt tell Cragen what had happened with Lewis after he left but she would, eventually. At just after 10, they had declared it was well past Noah's bedtime and they should be heading home; with a promise from Cragen that he would pop by the apartment the next afternoon whilst Brian was visiting his mom, they said their goodbyes and left. Reaching the apartment, Olivia changed Noah's diaper and put him in his pyjamas before settling him in the crib and kissing his nose; she got change into her tank top and bottoms before snuggling in next to Brian and resting her head on his shoulder as she drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

The next lunch time, Olivia opened the door to Cragen and showed him through to the lounge; she got him and her a coffee before joining him on the sofa.

"Where's Noah?" He asked.

"Having a nap; he's still not well"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine" she smiled, unconvincingly.

"Why dont I believe you? You're different...and I heard they brought in another captain"

"It's a long story"

"I dont have anywhere to be; what happened after I left?"

"I...was doing okay at been in charge; there were some issues with Amaro and Rollins but I dealt with it. Then..."

"Then what?" He asked gently.

"Lewis came back" he whispered.

"What did he do?"

"Forced me to play Russian Roulette with him and then...he tried to rape me...before killing himself in front of me" she sobbed.

"Oh Liv; I'm sorry I wasnt here for you"

"I got through it" she said, wiping away her tears. "Brian and I broke up for a while before he came back and only got back together a month ago; I...couldnt talk to him and then I pushed him away when he said he didnt want to have children when I thought I was pregnant"

"What changed?"

"He came over the night I was awarded custody of Noah; he apologised and we made up. He's great with him; I missed him"

"Things okay now?" He asked as he sat his mug on the coaster on the coffee table.

"Better than okay" she answered as Noah's cries echoed from the nursery. "I wont be a second"

Heading to the nursery, she lifted Noah into her arms and held him close, kissing his hair and rubbing his back as Cragen watched from the doorway.

"He looks like you Liv" he commented.

"I guess he does a little; he's my one chance at doing this. I have a year to prove myself if I want to be able to adopt him; the judge suggested a year of fostering with the option of adopting afterwards and she would personally see the case through"

"You made a connection?"

"Probably got a little over involved with him; he had no one and nothing and been shunted from one foster home to another. I was the one person he could rely on and his face when I walked in lit up the room; as if he knew I was special to him"

"You are special to him...and other people; now I'm back, I want to catch up more"

"I'd like that..." she smiled as she looked at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Later that evening, Brian entered the apartment and found Olivia dozing on the sofa, Noah in her arms; he carefully draped the blanket over them before setting to work on dinner.

"Bri..." he heard Olivia whispered as she entered the room with Noah on her hip.

"Liv, you feeling okay?" He asked, taking Noah and feeling her forehead.

"I'll be fine"

"Go and get some sleep and take some Tenylol" he insisted upon feeling her fever.

"But..." she started before feeling her stomach roll.

After throwing up, she laid in the bed with a cool cloth on her forehead; Brian sat next to her and took her hand.

"Try and get some sleep; I'll feed Noah and settle him then come back in"

She sighed and gave a weak smile; when he came back in two hours later, she was still sleeping but moaning softly. He hated seeing her suffering and wished he could help her somehow; stroking her hair back, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey, still feeling rough?" He asked softly.

"Mmm"

"You've got a bug; do you feel nauseous?"

"Not really"

"Headache?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.

By the time Noah had woken at 2 the next morning, Olivia's headache has eased slightly; she sat in the rocking chair and held his close and she soothed his cries.

"It's okay Noah, mommy has you"

By the next time she awoke at just after 8am, her headache had all but gone and she was feeling better; she turned her head and saw Brian looking at her.

"Hey, I phoned work for you; said Noah wasnt well and you weren't feeling too good either" he explained.

"Thank you"

"You hungry?"

"A little"

"I'll do some breakfast and we can have a lazy day with our son"

"Sounds perfect"

He kissed her before leaving the room, allowing her to stay in bed a little while longer until Noah awoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Three months later, it was the day of Noah's first birthday; Olivia and Brian had gone all out to make it special and had invited the guys from the squad to a party at their apartment. When she awoke that morning, Olivia stepped into the nursery and saw her baby boy awake and babbling away; she carefully lifted him up and rubbed his back as she sat in the rocking chair with him on her lap

"Happy Birthday handsome; mommy cant believe you're one already or thay you've been here for 4 months already. You are mommy's special prince and always will be; we are having a party today for you and they'll be cake and presents"

"Ma"

"Yep, I'm your mommy; does my handsome prince want some breakfast?" She asked, carrying him through to the kitchenette where Brian had just set some pancakes on the table for the adults and some baby biscuits with milk for Noah.

"Look Noah, it's daddy" Olivia said as she sat him in the highchair with his breakfast as she joined Brian at the table.

"Hi buddy"

"Da"

"I have to run to the store after this, can you look after him?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, I'll take him to the park for an hour"

"Thanks Bri"

"You doing okay?"

"Just tired"

"Maybe you should go to the doctors?"

"I'm fine; just busy with work and planning the party"

"You sure?"

"Positive" she smiled.

That afternoon, Olivia smiled as she watched her son been passed from person to person until he ended up in Cragen's arms; she walked over and stood next to him, rubbing her son's back.

"I'm glad you could make it"

"Thank you for the invite; Ilene is sorry she couldnt come"

"Cant help been ill; I'm glad you're back though"

"Me too; how are you doing?" He asked as Noah settled in his mother's arms.

"I'm getting there; taking it a day at a time and focusing on this little one and work"

"You and Brian doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're doing great"

"I'm glad"

"Happy Birthday to you..." Brian started singing as he brought the cake out.

With some help from Olivia and Brian, Noah blew his candle out and reached out for the cake; ending in tears when Olivia stopped him and Brian took the cake inside to cut up. By the time all the guest had left at around 4, Noah had gone down for a nap in his cot and Olivia was lying on her sofa, her head in Brian's lap as he stroked her hair.

"Get some sleep" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note : so I have changed it slightly. I know theyve been split up 4 months before they got back together and in the show Liv had the blood test after her showdown with Lewis but for the purpose of this story, she never had it.

The next day, Olivia was still feel rough and tired so, with Cragen babysitting Noah, Brian forced Olivia to go to the doctors office and finally find out what was wrong with her; sitting in the waiting room, he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It'll be fine Liv, whatever they say"

She smiled weakly as her name was called; after the general questions were asked, the doctor asked her for a urine and blood sample.

"Miss Benson, how long have you been feeling like this?" The doctor asked.

"About a month, on and off"

"Okay, amy changes in your routine?" He asked as the nurse left the room with the samples.

"I, we're fostering a 1 year old boy"

"And work?"

"I'm trying to limit my hours and I make sure I dont do any extra shifts"

"Okay...any loss of appetite?"

"Not really, just tiredness mainly"

"Here's the results doctor" the nurse said as she entered the room and handed him the paper.

"Okay, Miss Benson, it seems that you are twenty four weeks pregnant"

"What? How?" She whispered. "I havent had any of the signs"

"You got lucky you skipped the morning sickness then! I'd like to do an ultrasound whilst you're here"

As she lay back on the bed, her head swam with thoughts; her drinking, Lewis, Noah, her job.

"Liv, look" Brian said, interrupting her thoughts to show her their baby on the screen.

"Wow...is...is it okay?"

"Everything looks perfect"

"I've...been drinking alot; will it harm the baby?" Olivia asked.

"Doesnt look like it but we cant be sure until its born; would you like to know what you're having?"

"Bri..."

"Whatever you want Liv"

"Okay. Yes please"

"Congratulations, it's a girl; now, considering your age and the fact you've had no symptoms, I would suggest you see you OBGYN every four weeks. The receptionist will sort out all the deatils, a copy of your scan and your prenatal victims and pack"

"Okay" she whispered, not trusting her voice to hold out.

"Good luck"

As they left the doctors office, Olivia looked down at her stomach, not believing she was actually six months pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note : I had a review saying how could she have not know she was pregnant. I have read stories in magazines where women have had no symptoms and dont even realise they are pregnant until they go in to labour. So it is possible.

After picking up Noah from Cragen, they headed back to the apartment where Olivia settled him with his toys and sat on the sofa.

"Here" Brian said as he sat next to her and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" she replied, looking at her stomach.

"So...are you okay?"

"I...dont know; what if I've harmed her?"

"Then we'll deal with it; I cant believe you're six months gone already"

"I guess with all the stress of Lewis and the job and everything...I didnt realise that anything could be wrong. You know what this means though, dont you?"

"What?"

"The test I took was wrong; I was pregnant all along"

"You're gonna be a mommy"

"I already am" she smiled as she looked over at Noah as he stood up, leaning against thr sofa and toddling over to her.

"Hi baby boy; you're gonna have a little baby sister" she said as she gave her drink to Brian and lifted Noah onto her lap, kissing his forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: apologies for lack of updates. Been seriously job hunting and getting nowhere. When we left last chapter, they had just found out Olivia was six months pregnant with a little girl. Now for the squad and his mom to find out.

That evening, they had invited Barbara, Brian's mom, and Cragen around to share the news over dinner; Olivia had fed and settled Noah in his crib before joining the others in the living area.

"He go down okay?" Barbara asked.

"Out like a light; we...have something to tell you" she started. "We...I..."

"Liv is pregnant..." Brian continued.

"Congratulations" both elders said.

"How far along?" Cragen asked, assuming she was only a couple of weeks.

"Six months" she whispered. "We're having a girl"

"Wow...six months?! But I thought you said the test was negative?" He asked.

"It was too early"

Cragen stood up and embraced the detective he thought of like a daughter.

"Her grandpa will always be here for her, just the same with Noah"

"Thanks...daddy"

As they all settled down to eat, Brian took Olovia's hand and smiled at her, earning a smile in return.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

That weekend, Brian was at the apartment with Fin, rearranging their bedroom so they could fit another crib in there so Noah wouldnt be disturbed during the night; seeing as Olivia was pregnant with a girl, it meant she needed to go out and buy everything again but in pink. She had roped in Alex to help her, once she'd got over the initial shock of her best friend been six months pregnant and not really showing; with Noah sat in the seat part of the cart and entertained with his toy, they walked around the store into the baby girl section.

"I cant believe I'm actually doing this" she remarked, causing Alex to look up from browsing at the cute onesies she had found.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me; I'm over 40, already six months gone and didnt even realise and just getting into a routine with Noah"

"Ma" he said upon hearing his name been said.

"Yeah, you're mommy's special prince, arent you?" She asked, kissing his forehead before looking back at Alex. "What if I've harmed her? The drinking after Lewis, the heavy lifting with him, running around at work?"

"Liv, you are a great mom and this little angel will be just as lucky as he is; you are finally getting what you wanted all them years ago: a baby of your own."

"I know; I just...I didnt exactly have a leading example growing up, did I?"

"And look at how Noah has turned out? He's perfect"

"But biologically, he isnt mine; I havent passed anything onto him and that's my biggest fear" she admitted.

"This baby girl will be loving and caring just like her momma because she'll be brought up by the best parents and have a loving family and awesome auntie around her"

Olivia let out a shaky breath and nodded, not entirely sure if she believed what Alex was telling her or not; she went back to looking at the clothes.

"Hey Liv, look..." Alex said, holding up a onesie that said: Mommy's angel princess.

"That's cute" she smiled, adding it to the cart.

As they walked round, she added a lot more items into the cart, varying from onesies to tshirts to dresses and pants; Alex had her own basket she was adding things to, despite protest from Olivia that she didnt have to but Alex was determined to spoil her niece. Walking past the boys section, both ladies added a few items for Noah before picking out some bedding and essentials; extra bottles and pacifiers and toys, not to mention needing an extra crib which they already brought and paid to be delievered straightaway.

"Liv..." Alex started as she showed Olivia a cute little pink stuffed bear that read: mommy's angel.

That went into the cart, along with a blue one for Noah; by the time they had got everything, Olivia was ready to sit down and have a drink. Despite not really showing, people might have thought she'd just put on a little bit of weight, she was definately feeling the tiredness part of the pregnancy; they put their purchases in the car, settled Noah in his stroller and headed for a diner on the corner. They put in their orders before Olivia sat Noah on her lap and held him close as he drifted off, clearly needing a nap after the excitement of been with auntie Alex for the morning! As their food arrived, Olivia put a sleeping Noah back in his stroller and started to eat; popping a fry in her mouth, she looked at Alex.

"Thank you...for today"

"Anytime, especially when it involves shopping" she smiled. "I still cant belive you're six months gone"

"Me neither; if I had known I was pregnant when I did the test, I would've thought I would've lost it when...when Lewis tried to..."

"That part of your life is over now; and that little girl is a survivor and a fighter...like her momma" Alex said, reaching over and putting a hand on top of the detectives.

"I know...having Noah, that was the only thing keeping me going, I think; having someone to go and see and keep an eye on. I still cant believe the judge asked me to be his foster mom; another 7 months and I can adopt him, he'll legally be my son"

"I'm happy for you, for you and Brian; you make a good couple"

"Just took thirteen years to get there!" She quipped.

"But you got there"

"Yeah we did; he's an amazing dad to Noah and I know he'll do anything to protect his princess. And finding out about her, and the fact he stayed after been so unsure after the test, it made me fall in love with him even more."

Alex smiled as she watched Olivia subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"What? Have I got something on my face?"

"No...you're rubbing your stomach"

"Oh, I've been doing that a lot since we found out; it's just wierd knowing their is this living person inside of me. Thinking about it, I might have put on a couple of pounds but I could still fit into my regular clothes; that will probably change soon though."

"It'll be worth it though when you get ro hold your princess"

"I know"

"Any thoughts on names?"

"Not really; just thinking and playing around with ideas"

After lunch, they picked up a few groceries before heading back to the apartment; as Fin helped Alex with the bags, Olivia settled Noah in his play pen before looked in on Brian who was just pushing the new crib against the wall.

"Hey, did you have a good morning?" He asked, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"The best" she yawned.

"Why dont you have a nap? We'll look after Noah and sort all the stuff out"

"Okay, just an hour though; ask Fin and Alex if they wanna stay for dinner tonight?"

"I will"

She nodded and laid on the bed; Brian took her sneakers off and pulled the blanket over her before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Six weeks later, it was Christmas Eve and Olivia was now 30 weeks pregnant; her bump was now making itself known which, she had to admit, was a relief. She and Brian had agreed that they wanted Noah's first christmas with them to be special but not for him to be too spoilt when they knew he would have at least one present off each of their friends, if not more; that evening after settling him in his crib, they pulled the presents out from the various hiding places before lying in their bed, each of their hands on her bump, feeling their daughter kicking.

"You excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm excited to see Noah's face when he sees santa has been in the morning; and I know it'll be better next year when we have our daughter too"

"You are an awesome mommy; I know she wasnt planned but we'll work it all out, I promise. Lets just concentrate on tomorrow and making it a magical day for our son"

"Yeah"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: I go away tomorrow for 6 days so no updates until I come back. I will have updates ready to upload when I get home though.

The next morning, Olivia awoke early to her daughter bouncing on her bladder; after relieving herself, she checked in on Noah who was happily playing with his toys.

"Hi buddy; santa's been for my beautiful baby boy" she said, lifting him onto the floor so she could change his diaper out on the sofa. "You're getting too heavy for mommy right now; your sister is making things hard for mommy to do everything"

"Baba" he said, pointing to her bump.

"Yeah, that's your baby sister in there"

A short while later, Brian had awoke and they were sat on the floor with Noah, helping him to open his presents before his mom, Alex, Cragen and Ilene arrived for dinner.

"Look Noah, it's dinosaur" Olivia grinned, showing him the stuffed bear.

Hearing Noah giggle made Olivia's heart swell; her live had changed so much over the last few months but she now had the family she'd always wanted; with Noah in his pen, playing with his new toys, Olivia and Brian were preparing the food in the kitchen - the turkey having gone in the oven hours earlier.

"How you feeling?" Brian asked.

"Not too bad at the minute; that will probably change after dinner though"

"Liv...you know I love you, dont you?"

"Course I do Bri" she answered, looking at him.

"I know we had a rough start and I let us break up and whatever but I want you to know, I'm not going anywhere; I'm all in, now and forever, if you'll let me?"

"What are you...?"

"Marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee and held the box open.

"Bri...it's beautiful" she whispered. "Are you sure it's what you want?"

"More than anything"

"Then...yes; I will marry you Brian Cassidy" she grinned.

He slide the ring onto her finger and kissed her lovingly with Noah's giggles in the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: so I'm back off holiday and have been working on this update for a couple of days. Hope you like it.

At promptly noon, Olivia opened the door to let Alison, Brian's mom, into the apartment; she had been able take half an hour to grab a shower and get dressed into her maternity jeans and long red top.

"Happy Christmas Alison" she smiled, tiredly.

"Happy christmas Olivia" she answered as she entered the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Happy christmas Ma" Brian said as he appeared in front of her with Noah in his hip.

"Hi sweetie; hi Noah"

She lifted her grandson onto her hip and kissed him; sitting down on the sofa, she pulled out the presents and helped him to open them. Despite Noah not been her biological grandson, Alison still treated him as if he was and spoilt him like he was.

Shortly after her arrival, Alex, Cragen and Ilene turned up; they decided to eat first and do the rest of the presents later. With Noah In his highchair, munching on potatoes and carrots, the adults were sat around the table eating their turkey dinner; everyone looked as Olivia gasped and dropped her utensils to put a hand on her bump.

"Liv, you okay?" Brian asked, concerned.

"Fine, she just kicked me in the ribs" she answered as she carried on eating.

"How's she doing?" Cragen asked.

"Active" she admitted. "Tiring too"

"It'll be worth it in the end"

"I know; just wish I had more time to prepare, thats all"

Brian looked over at Alex as he realised she was still having doubts over the baby, despite how happy she was; with the food eaten and Noah down for a nap after more presents, Alex found Olivia sat on her bed, rubbing her bump as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Liv, what's wrong?" She asked quietly as she sat on the bed.

"Hormones" she replied, wiping her eyes.

"What you said earlier about wishing you had more time to prepare, why did you say it?"

"I just...it's just all happening too fast"

"What is? The baby?"

"Everything; Brian proposed this morning"

"That's great news Liv; you deserve to be happy"

"I know and I am but I only have less than 4 months to do everything and then there's Noah's adoption and work and...it's too much" she admitted, her voice breaking.

"Oh Liv" she said, embracing her friend into a soothing hug.

"Sorry..." she whispered, wiping at her eyes again.

"It's okay; let it all out"

Olivia allowed her head to drop to Alex's shoulder and to let all her emotions out; in the end, she had tired herself out so much, she ended up falling to sleep. Alex pulled the blanket over her before leaving the room; she grabbed a glass of wine and sat down on the armchair as Noah toddled over, clearly still tired despite his nap.

"Hi sweetie, are you still tired?" She asked as she put her drink down and pulled him onto her lap, against her.

He nodded and put his thumb in his mouth as he drifted off to her soothing ministrations; when Olivia awokea few hours later, she noticed Brian lying next to her but no sign of Noah.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, where's Noah?"

"Playing with his auntie Alex; she insisted on playing with him whilst I checked on you"

"Sorry for ruining Christmas"

"You didnt ruin anything; you were tired and pregnant. You're allowed to be emotional; I'm sorry if me proposing set it all off"

"It didnt...I was letting it all get on top of me and not taking the time to enjoy the day"

"How about we both go and join our son and play with him before bed time?" He suggested.

"Did Cragen and Ilene leave already?" She asked as she noticed only Alex in the living area.

"Yeah; he said he'd call you later and see you in a couple of days"

She smiled and nodded as Noah noticed them enter the area and toddled over to them, holding his arms up for Brian to lift him onto his hip.

"Ma" he grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Hi buddy, are you having fun with Auntie Alex?" She asked, kissing his nose.

"Ba" he said, pointing to his little ball they had brought for his stocking.

"As fun as today has been, I'm gonna head out" Alex said as she stood in front of them and pulled on her coat. "Call me tomorrow and we'll do something, okay?"

"Thanks Lex" Olivia said, hugging the blonde woman.

"I'll see myself out; bye little man"

As Alex left, shutting the door behind her, Olivia and Brian sat on the floor and helped Noah to play with his electronic dinosaur; watching her son laugh, Olivia smiled and leant against Brian, happy to watch father and son bond.

When Noah was finally down for the night, they laid in their bed and held a cup of cocoa in their hands; Olivia looked at Brian strangely as he took her mug off her and placed it on the side before placing a gift wrapped box on her lap.

"What's this?"

"Your other present"

"But you've already spent so much Bri..."

"Just open it please"

She looked at him for a second longer before opening the paper; inside the box was a pack of pacifiers, several outfits of clothes with different slogans on and in different sizes, a bear, a photo album and a baby book. Pulling out the book, she looked through and found Brian had already filled in the first page.

**NAME OF BABY: BABY CASSIDY (FOR NOW) BUT SOON TO BE ALEXIS ROSE CASSIDY.**

**NAME OF MOTHER: OLIVIA JAYNE BENSON.**

**NAME OF FATHER: BRIAN RICHARD CASSIDY.**

**FIRST TIME PARENTS MET: IN THE SQUAD ROOM ON OLIVIA'S FIRST DAY.**

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and leant in for a kiss.

"Do you like the name?"

"It's perfect, just like you; this is amazing Bri"

"Anything for you, you know that"

"I do, and this is the perfect ending to the perfect day"

She smiled and kissed him again before having a proper look through all the items.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

With Christmas and New Year out of the way, Brian and Olivia were quickly making the final preparations for their daughters arrival at the beginning of March; on Valentines day, Alex had insisted on babysitting Noah for the night so they could enjoy a night together before Alexis came along.

At 38 weeks gone, Olivia didnt particularly want to go out or be sociable but she made the effort for Brian; she'd put on the only maternity outfit she felt comfortable in and her flat pumps before joining Brian in the foyer.

"You look amazing" he said, kissing her.

"I look a mess; I'm exhausted, my back hurts and I havent slept in god knows how long. I'm anything but beautiful right now"

"Do you really want to stay in tonight? I can cancel the reservation?" He offered.

"No" she sighed, seeing the disappointment on his face after her outburst. "I'm sorry; let's go out."

"But you dont feel up to it"

"But you do and Alex was right, we do need a night to ourselves before Alexis comes into the world and we are juggling a baby as well as a 15 month old"

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, or we'll lose our reservation" she said as she took his hand and led him out.

She was glad she went out by the time the bill had come; despite the pain in her back, she had enjoyed herself and Brian had made an effort. As she stood up so they could leave, she felt a pain grip her stomach before feeling the gush of water between her legs; she groaned and looked up at Brian.

"Bri...hospital...NOW!"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

In the delivery suite at Mercy General hospital 3 hours later, Brian was holding her hand and dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth as the doctor examined her.

"Okay, Olivia, are you ready to meet your daughter? It seems she's not going to wait any longer" the doctor smiled.

"Now?" She breathed heavily as another contraction hit her.

"On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can"

Olivia looked up at Brian with pleading eyes.

"It'll be fine Liv, you can do this"

With a kiss on her forehead, Olivia's screams filled the room as her daughter was eventually born at 11.55pm on February 14th; as Olivia got her breath back, the nurse checked Alexis over before wrapping her in a pink blanketand handing her over to her waiting mother.

"Hey princess" she whispered, gently stroking her cheek with a finger. "She's perfect"

"She's amazing; just like her momma. I'm proud of you Liv; for everything"

Alexis let out a wail to interrupt her parents conversation; with the help of the nurse, they got Alexis to latch on and breast feed. With her daughters belly full and winded, Olivia handed her over to her daddy before drifting off, completely exhausted after her quick labour.

"Hi princess, daddy is kinda glad you're here; mommy was getting pretty agitated to meet you. She's sleeping now just like you are; your big brother and your auntie and your grandpa cant wait to meet you in the morning. You are going to be so spoilt; you already are"

Placing a kissing on her little nose, he sat staring at her and Olivia until Alexis awoke again a few hours later.

Later that morning, Cragen walked through the door with a gift bag and Ilene, Alex and Noah trailing behind him.

"Mommy" he beamed as he toddled over to Brian so he cod get onto the bed.

"Hey handsome boy, are you ready to meet your baby sister?" She asked as he sat next to her.

Noah nodded.

"This is Alexis, can you say hi?"

"Hi Lee Lee"

Alexis let out a little snuff and waved her arm, causing Noah to gasp.

"She says hi too"

"She's beautiful Olivia" Cragen said as he held his granddaughter in his arms.

"She's perfect" Olivia agreed.

"She looks just like you" Alex said as she looked over at Alexis and then back at Olivia. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted but happy; how was Noah last night?"

"He was an angel; we had fun didnt we buddy?"

"Ya"

"Mommy missed you so much; are you going to stay with auntie alex again tonight or do you want to stay with Grandpa?"

He pointed at Alex before snuggling into his mom; she kissed his forehead before looked round the room, smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: I realised upon reading through that I completely changed the name of Brian's mom halfway through so now its Alison instead.

Two weeks later and Brian had found another job working security for a firm not too far away from their apartment; it meant that Olivia would be alone with the two young children until he got home unless someone visited them during the day.

On his first day, Brian had made breakfast for Olivia and Noah before kissing them and leaving; Olivia knew this day would happen but a part of her was scared it would be too soon.

Hearing a knock on the door, she carefully held Alexis in her arms and answered it as Noah stayed in his highchair; she smiled when she saw Cragen standing on the other side.

"Hi"

"Brian thought you might like some company today" he suggested as he followed her back into the kitchenette and shutting the door behind him.

"You didnt have to; I'll be fine"

"And...it was an excuse to see my grandchildren; may I?" He asked, gesturing to Alexis.

"Be my guest; here that Noah, grandpa is going to spend the day with us" she said, handing Alexis over and wiping Noah's face before letting him down.

She watched him toddle off to his toys by the sofa before turning back to Cragen.

"I'm sure you have better things to be doing today?" She asked, cleaning the tray on Noah's highchair and placing the bowl in the sink.

"Nothing is as important as you and the kids; Ilene is with friends and I was just going to sit and watch sports"

"Okay" she whispered.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay" she insisted.

"You look tired; she been keeping you awake a lot?"

"Just the normal; nothing I havent experience before on the job"

"I can watch them if you want to grab a couple of hours?" He offered.

"No, I'm good; I'm going to get Noah and Alexis ready and then we can go out"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Noah, do you want to see the fishes today?" She asked as she knelt in front of him.

"Yeah" he smiled, looking at her. "Go now?"

"We gotta get you dressed first buddy; want mommy or grandpa to help you?"

"Pap" he answered, pointing to Cragen

"Come on then bud"

After handing Alexis back to Olivia, he took Noah's hand and followed him into the bedroom; when they were all ready, they headed out with the double buggy so Noah could sit in the front and see the fish while Alexis slept behind him.

When Brian made it home that evening, he found Olivia sitting up to the table waiting for him with a candle lit dinner.

"What's all this?" He asked, taking a seat as she poured him some wine.

"A thank you...for asking Cragen to come over; it was what I needed. I love you Bri"

"I love you too Liv" he answered, taking a bite of the chicken she had prepared.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: I think I am going to end the fic here. Seems a good enough place as any to end it.

It was now months later and the date for Olivia and Brian to officially adopt Noah via the courts; with Alexis settled with Alex at the back of the court, Brian held Olivia's hand as Noah sat on her lap infront of the judge.

"Sergeant Benson, are you ready to finalise the adoption?" Judge Linden asked.

"Absolutely"

Within a few hours, they were back at the apartment and celebrating the outcome; Alexis was in the master bedroom fast asleep whilst Noah ran around to anyone who would give him attention.

"Congratulations to Brian and Olivia and their family; you've been waiting a long time for this and I am glad that I am here to witness this moment." Cragen said, raising his glass as others followed.

Snuggling up to Brian, Olivia felt him kiss her forehead as she smiled and watched her son play happily with Munch and Fin.


	23. Chapter 23

Would anybody be interesred if i was to pick this story up again? Either here or as a sequel as their married lives together? Please review and let me know as i did enjoy writing it as much i just enjoyed reading it back over.

Thanks


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

A/N: so i have quite a few reviews saying they would love me to continue the fic so here it is. I am just gonna post it in the same fic to make it easier but it picks up straight after the last update. Sorry if the dates are slightly out. Got confused trying to work it out. So lets say Noah was 19 months when the adoption was finalised, meaning if his 2nd birthday wouldve been just after it and only a couple of months til christmas and Alexis would now be around the 6 month mark.

Months after the adoption had finalised, Noah was two and Alexis was six months old and every bit like her dad; today was a happy occasion in the Bensidy household as it was Christmas day and Brian had arranged a big surprise for Olivia.

He had woken early that morning and seen to the kids whilst Olivia had a lie in until Noah had decided he had waited long enough and wanted to open his presents; with Noah playing happily with his new dinosaur and Alexis in the rocker with her new bear, Olivia opened the front door to Cragen and Alex.

"Hi guys, i thought we were meeting later?" She asked confused.

"It's a surprise; i am under orders to get you ready whilst Grandpa sees to the kids" Alex said.

"But..."

"I'm not saying anymore; i have your outfit here so upstairs" Alex said, marching her up the stairs so Brian could sneak out.

Two hours later, after been blindfolded in the car, Olivia found herself stepping out of the vehicle and saw Brian waiting outside of the makeshift ceremony in Central Park.

"Bri...?" Olivia whispered, seeing all of her friends and family waiting for her.

"You look beautiful Liv" he grinned, kissing her softly.

"What's going on?"

"This...is your wedding day...if you'll do me the honour of marrying me?"

She stared at all the flowers and decorations and Alex waiting behind her and Cragen waiting to give her away.

"Of course i'll marry you Bri..." she smiled as she kissed him.

As Brian headed to the other end of the altar, Olivia linked arms with Cragen and smiled.

"You knew all about this, didnt you?"

"It wasnt my surprise to tell; you are a daughter to me and seeing you this happy means everything to me Liv"

"Me too; i'm glad you're my dad. You changed my life all them years ago and i didnt wven realise it"

As the wedding march started, Olivia took a deep breath and walked down the aisle; she was shocked to see so many familiar faces: Melinda, George, John and the best of all, Elliot. She knew it must have taken some guts for Brian to invite Stabler to their wedding but he had done it, for her; at the end of the aisle, Cragen kissed Olivia's cheek and stood at the side with Noah on his hip whilst Alex held Alexis. Within the hour, the viws were made, the rings were exchanged and Olivia and Brian were officially man and wife.


End file.
